


Krise

by artaran



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Identity Issues, Poetry, Poésie, References to Depression, identität
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaran/pseuds/artaran
Summary: Ein Gedicht über die Überwältigung von Krisen, bezogen auf ein Zitat (siehe Notes).





	Krise

**Author's Note:**

> Das Gedicht ist bezogen auf dieses Zitat:  
> "Die Geschichte eines Menschen ist die Summe seiner Krisen. Jede Krise ist eine Prüfung, die uns die Gelegenheit gibt, über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen. Sich seinen Schatten zu stellen. Sich zu beweisen."  
> ~Sun Diego/Dmitrij A. Chpakov, 2018

Krisen sind für uns eine Prüfung, es wird so geredet /  
Doch was ist, wenn es nicht mehr weitergeht? /  
Sie helfen dir, über dich hinauszuwachsen, so wird es gesagt /  
Doch was ist, wenn man den Willen dazu nicht mehr hat? /

In Krisen kann und soll man sich seinen Schatten stellen /  
Doch was ist, wenn dabei nur weitere hervorquellen? /  
In Krisen kann und soll man sich beweisen /  
Doch mein mentaler Besserungsversuch verläuft in Kreisen. /

Die Menschen, sie sprechen gut zu, sagen, dass es besser wird /  
Sie ignorieren, dass man sich - wie im Labyrinth -- verirrt /  
In der Negativität, in der Verzweiflung wird man verschluckt /  
Bis zur Gleichgültigkeit, zur Apathie - nun ist man kaputt/

Wie viele zerbrechen daran, dass die Menschen nur reden? /  
Große Töne spucken, aber nie mit einem gehen /  
Wenn du nicht helfen willst, dann behaupte das so nicht /  
Tust du es doch - deine Mitschuld, wenn es jemanden zerbricht /

Krisen sind eine Prüfung und eine Gelegenheit, das ist richtig /  
Doch so wie der eigene Wille ist Unterstützung wichtig /  
Alleine bekommt man eine Krise nie bewältigt /  
Doch ist für jeden jemand verlässlich? /

Bei manchen ist niemand da, also was passiert mit ihnen? /  
Sie werden nie erwähnt, aus der Geschichte vertrieben /  
Ihre einzige Option wäre eine Diagnose oder richtige Hilfe /  
Aber das kann fast niemand - denn damit werden deine Chancen verwirken /

Die Geschichte eines Menschen endet deswegen /  
Aber "einer" ist eine Untertreibung, verwegen /  
Viele enden ohne Ausweg, der für sie ersichtlich war /  
Denn die Krise, vor der sie standen, brauchte Hilfe, die nie kam /

Es wird gesagt, man muss stark sein, so erzählen sie es /  
Sie verstehen die Sache nicht, berufen sich auf Halbwissen /  
Nein, ein Buch von Unqualifizierten konnte mir nicht helfen /  
So wie es steht, war nur eine andere Krise die Barriere vorm Ende /

Der Mensch ist die Summe seiner Krisen  
Ich bin die Summe meiner Krisen  
Durch seine Krisen kann der Mensch über sich hinauswachsen  
Und ich verspreche mir selbst, das werde ich auch schaffen


End file.
